Lightning Without Thunder
General Info Motivation liberate Thorns from the Mask of Winters Urge Kill all the Dead Intimacies Adorjan the safety of Thorns the coven, especially Ceylin Negative: The Mask of Winters(Hate) Intimacy 5 Intimacy 6 Intimacy 7 Intimacy 8 Intimacy 9 Attributes Abilities Crafts Craft (Fire) Craft (Air) Craft (Vitriol) Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy (Enchantment) Languages Native: Riverspeak Language 1: Old Realm Backgrounds Cult: ** Demonic Patron (Adorjan): * Influence (Adorjani demons): ** Resources: ** Manse: **** Artifact: The Blades of the Silent Storm: Tainted Orichalcum Mist Razor Short Daiklaves: *** Speed 4; Accuracy +4 (+5 with MM bonus); Damage +4L; Defense +1 (+2 with MM bonus); Rate 4 (5 with MM bonus); Min Str * These short daiklaves are made primarily of verdigrised brass, blending obscenely into tomescu carapace at the edges – as much as edges can be discerned, because the nearer the blades come to their edges the more they sublimate into a greyish-gold mist. They are also inlaid with tainted orichalcum, depicting a river that swirls around the hearthstone socket in each daiklave. These artifacts cost six motes to attune. Advantages Charms Combos Combat Information Lift: 1200 lbs Join Battle: 7 Backstory Lightning was once a smith in the beautiful, prosperous city of Thorns, whiling away her days in the pursuit of skillfully crafting weapons, but she always yearned for the chance to use them in battle. Her chance came when the Mask of Winters invaded the city – she stood at the entrance to her street, homemade weapons in hand, fighting off hordes upon hordes of zombies. Corpses fell about her feet, but eventually she was overwhelmed, and lay under a pile of rotting flesh as the inexorable army advanced, pounding down her friends’ doors and dragging them away, screaming… as she lay there, a whisper touched her ears, offering her power, riches, revenge. Physical Description Lightning has recently gained a face, through Sabine and Danizelle's skillful control of mutation. Her features are more beautiful that before, enough to warrant a passer-by looking twice. All three of her eyes are bright, Malfean green, with vertical pupils, and her long, wild, and unruly hair is a flaming red. When she opens her mouth, her white, even, sharp teeth are visible, along with her quickly-flickering forked tongue. Her legs are digitigrade, and she has large, shiny hooves instead of feet. The gloves of her outfit have also been removed to make way for large, scything talons that glisten with poison. Little else of her body can be seen; she wears a tight modified fencing suit that covers her from neck to toe without actually revealing much of the shape of her body. The suit has a hood, though now with her masses of hair it's difficult to wear pulled up. She also occasionally wears a mask to hide her face - the mask is made of porcelain, with only holes for her eyes, and there are engravings of bolts of lightning going up the sides and meeting at the chin. She moves with a disturbing, almost feral grace that draws the eye. Each limb seems to have a mind of its own, but moves in tandem with the others, twisting elegantly around any obstacle. Mutations After doing battle in Kashta's arena and then... coupling with her, Lightning was transformed considerably. Later transformation by the hideously untrustworthy Danizelle have furthered her monstrosity. She now has the following mutations: Enchanting features (4 pt. Merit) Lightning is preternaturally Alluring. She gains a four die bonus socially against persons who would be attracted to her normally. She suffers no penalties otherwise. Lightning's MDV adjustment due to her appearance when she uses social attack can reach 6. Lightning never suffers any MDV penalties due to someone having a higher appearance than her. Talons (2e Lunars 208): All of Lightning's fingers and toes are tipped with retractable, sharp claws, letting her do lethal damage with unarmed Martial Arts attacks. Serpent's Tongue (Lunars 207) Lightning has the forked tongue of a Serpent, which she can use to taste the air, allowing her to ignore the -2 penalty for fighting invisible opponents. Toxin (2e p289): Lightning's talons seem to drip a greenish ffluid that causes enemies slashed by her claws to become poisoned. Poison stats are 5L/Action, 2, -/-, -2 Third Eye (Lunars p207): Lightning has a third eye above her other two "eyes." This third eye is, however, an actual eye, with a Ligier-green iris. It adds +1 to all Awareness rolls. Impossible Joints (Wyld p146): Lightning's limbs bend in ways they are absolutely not supposed to. Her prodigious flexibility adds two dice to all appropriate Stealth and Athletics rolls. Great Hooves (Lunars p 207): Lightning's now got digitigrade legs with hooves. Her kick attacks do lethal damage, and her damage is at +2 Multiple Arms (2e p290): Lightning has an extra set of arms, just under her first. She may flurry with them, and when she splits her dice pool, she may compute penalties and then reduce each pool by one die. Wings (2e p290): Lightning does not have wings, as such, but instead she is lifted by a corona of essence taking the form of wind and shadows. She can fly at twice her running speed, ascend at her running speed, and can dive at 10 times her running speed. Chameleon (2e p289): Lightning can change the color and pattern of her skin. This stealthy adaptation adds one die to Survival rolls and two to Stealth rolls involving sight. Entrancing (house rule): Lightning's beauty has been supernaturally enhanced, adding 1 to charisma and appearnace and adding 1/3rd of her charisma to her effective appearance for purposes of determining MDV penalties. Fragile (Wyld p148): Lightning was apparently immensely exhausted by her tryst with Kashta. She now takes half of all bashing damage as lethal damage due to the weakness of her body. Lightning also was given the mutation Omnidexterity by Sabine. She no longer takes penalties for offhand weapons. Experience ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights